Kiwi
Kiwi is the pet dog of Odd Della Robbia, who lives in the students bottom dresser drawer where he has a bed, food and water. Even though pets are forbidden at Kadic, most of the other students don't mind and actually pet the dog on occasion. The only ones to ever threaten Kiwi's exposure are Jim, Sissi, and X.A.N.A. In Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 18 (''Obstinacy''), it is stated that Kiwi was sent to live with Odd's sisters, which is why he doesn't appear in Evolution. Etymology Kiwi's name is obviously derived after the fruit of the same name, hinting Odd might have a liking for them. Kiwi is also the name of flightless birds that inhabit New Zealand. Habitat Kiwi lives in the room of Odd and Ulrich, in the bottom dresser, which Sissi once shut Kiwi inside of after the dog had humiliated her. Taken outside for walks by Odd in a couple of episodes. And also taken in by Yumi's family in another couple of episodes. Appearance Despite being a rather ugly canine, Kiwi is very popular among fans. ]] With grayish fur and a long, crooked snout, Kiwi is a Miniature Bull Terrier. *Kiwi's skeleton is seen when Odd is trying to smuggle his dog through airport Security, claiming it was a skeleton, and was a science project, even though it was obviously moving. *In several scenes and episodes, it's obvious that Kiwi is not neutered. Personality *Despite being left alone many times and even being tossed around a couple of times, Kiwi is very loyal to Odd. *Kiwi hates the noise of vacuum cleaners. *He's afraid of Kiwi 2, his robotic counterpart created by Jeremie. *Kiwi urinates in inconvient places if not walked. Abilities *Despite his dumb apparence, Kiwi possesses a high intellect, even recognizing faces and dangers. *He has also been used to track people by scent. When all mobile phones confiscated in ''Satellite, Kiwi served as a messenger, holding the notes in his collar. *In Killer Music, Kiwi is used as a dancing subject by Odd, even going so far as to waltz with the dog and tossing him discreetly, much to the amusement of fans. Odd's love *In the'' X.A.N.A. Awakens'' episodes, Ulrich steals Kiwi to be Jeremie's "guinea pig" to test the scanners. Odd is then virtualized for the first time when he goes into the scanner to get Kiwi but Kiwi jumps out right before the scanner closes. *You can tell Odd is quite fond of Kiwi because he is always drawing pictures of him (actually of him peeing) in class when he should be paying attention. When Odd is in Lyoko, he has a picture of Kiwi on his outfit, and his night clothes do too. People actually sometimes make fun of Kiwi, saying he is dumb (even though he is quite smart). Odd always stands up for Kiwi and has never treated him badly. *It is revealed in A Space Oddity that Odd feeds Kiwi steamed vegetables and prevents Kiwi from eating potato chips since he can't digest them, as well as no mustard because it gives him gas. Trivia *In Attack of the Zombies, Kiwi is possessed by X.A.N.A. to bite other people to change them into zombies. *In A Space Oddity, the Ishiyama family calls him "Lichi". The name was first given to him by Hiroki. *Odd tends to call him "my little diggity-dog". *Kiwi doesn't make an appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution; the reason has been confirmed that Kiwi will be staying with Odd's sisters. *He was voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff and Mirabelle Kirkland. Gallery: Code Lyoko 2011-08-14 1359.png|As seen in Holiday in the Fog. Desincarnation_129.jpg|Ulrich speaking through Kiwi in Nobody in Particular. Attack of the Zombies XANA attacks Kiwi image 1.png|''Spectre about to attack Kiwi in Attack of the Zombies!'' Oh no.jpg|Possessed Kiwi attacks Odd in Attack of the Zombies. Triple sot 143.jpg|''Kiwi doesn't seem to mind the three Odds..'' Triple sot 130.jpg|''..As long as he gets some play time.'' kiwi-2.jpg|''Even Kiwi gets tired now and again.'' 5 kiwi gets bugged.png|Kiwi is hurt by hornets in Swarming Attack. Kiwi with Undies.png|Kiwi with Jeremie's underpants Tumblr m3misonsH81qbotu4o1 500.jpg|''Odd feeds his little diggity-dog.'' Le lac 022.jpg|This bag comes with......a dog! Kiwi 2 2.png|Kiwi meets Kiwi 2 in The Robots. Kiwi el scaredo.png|Kiwi doesn't approve of Kiwi 2. Desordre 131.jpg|Eew Kiwi. Haven't you ever heard of toothpaste Sabotage 140.jpg|''Seems Kiwi enjoys laying in Jeremie's chair.'' 22 why does this make me laugh so much.png|''Poor Kiwi doesn't work well as a shield, Sissi.'' 15 devious plans.png|Ulrich meets Kiwi in X.A.N.A._Awakens 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png|Poor Kiwi tries to wake his master in Killer Music. 2011-09-15 0937 001.png|''Kiwi isn't exactly a rescue dog..'' IMG 1247.PNG|''Yumi comforts Kiwi as Odd in A Fine Mess.'' Kiwodd 364.jpg|''Both Odd and Kiwi emerge from the scanners.'' kiwi.jpg|''Kiwi barks at something..'' Kiwi peeing.png|''Bad Kiwi! No, boy!'' 2011-10-03 2057.png|''Odd bonds with his little pal.'' Kiwi .jpg|Look what I found Sabotage 062.jpg|"Hello, trying to sleep!" Bite.jpg|Possessed by X.A.N.A. Sniffing.jpg|Where is he? 12 kiwi.png|Waging his tail happily. 14 kiwi gets caught.png|Being caught by Mr. Delmas. kiwi-scratching-womp-womp.png|Scratching an itch in one of the school class rooms. Kiwi on a bed.png|Possibly waiting for Odd to come back to the room. Kiwi-tackle.png|Greeting Sissi with a lick to the face. 7 mission accomplished.png|Sniffing the mobile phones. IMG 1211.PNG|Going into Odd's dorm room. Kiwi watches.PNG|Relaxing. Tumblr lvr6p2nH4u1qfh7oz.png|Ulrich pets the content Kiwi. Sabotage 207.jpg|Kiwi stays with Aelita and Ulrich at the Factory. Sabotage 141.jpg|He happily takes over Jeremie's computer chair as his own. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Kiwi and the gang sit in Jeremie's room. IMG 1164.PNG|Ulrich pets Kiwi. IMG 1163.PNG|Kiwi sitting in Ulrich's lap. Kiwi being annoying.jpg|Odd greets his little dog after a long day. IMG 1249.PNG|Kiwi notices something isn't right.. Desordre 132.jpg|Waking Odd up. Desordre 123.jpg|Kiwi goes to sleep shortly after Odd does. Desordre 130.jpg|But wakes up earlier than him most times. Kiwi on a "leap" year.jpg|Kiwi happily leaps from Odd's arms. Kiwodd 383.jpg|Scaring away the bikers. Kiwodd 079.jpg|Odd sneaking Kiwi inside the scanner room. Gallery: Garage Kids Garagekids13|Odd and Kiwi first seen in Garage Kids. Garage Kids Kiwi.gif|Kiwi in Garage Kids. Garagekids29|Kiwi doesn't look too happy, unlike his owner. Garagekids24|What an adorable lil diggity-dog! Garagekids28|Both Odd and Kiwi don't look too impressed. Garagekids20|He immediately makes himself comfortable. Garagekids27|Holding Kiwi. ca:Kiwi es:Kiwi fi:Kiwi fr:Kiwi pl:Kiwi pt:Kiwi ru:Киви Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Kiwi Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Della Robbia Family Category:Garage Kids Category:Code Lyoko